Time Will Change Things
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Special Agent Eva Wolfe is new to the BAU. She meets new friends and old enemies
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Everybody, first story that I'm going to publish. It's a Criminal Minds story and I created my own charactor for this one. I worked really hard on this and please give me any feedback in your reviews. Now on to the story

* * *

I stood outside the J. Edgar Hoover building and smoothed down my outfit. I hoped I looked professional enough. Walking inside I was a little nervous but, as soon as I had the visitor pass clipped securely to my blazer, I felt better. I was going to the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU of the FBI. I had met SSA Aaron Hotchner at a convention last year, while I was still at the Secret Service. He had brought two of his agents with him, Prentiss and Jareau. Agent Prentiss and I had hit it off. I was receiving a medal for being injured in the line of duty, got shot when I jumped in front of the president. He commended me on my loyalty and said if I was ever looking for a job there would be one for me at the BAU. So now one year later, I'm looking for a job. I quit the secret service and studied up on my profiling. I had profiled for NCIS before and they thought I did a great job. I made it down to the BAU headquarters and asked for Aaron Hotchner. The receptionist pointed me in the direction of his office. I knocked on the door.

"Agent Hotchner, Its Eva Wolfe. I'm here for my interview." I heard his call me in and opened the door. His office was even worse than mine at home. Stacks of paper and manila folders littered the whole office. His desk was slightly neater. A computer sat there next to pictures of him, Emily Prentiss (his wife) and their 2 year old son, Ryan.

"Have a seat Ms. Wolfe." He gestured to a chair in the midst of all the case folders.

"Thanks for meeting with me." I figured it would be good times to have my charm work its magic.

"Yes, now I heard you quit the secret service. Now you want to work with the BAU." I nodded, "Well, I think we have an opening. It doesn't hurt that I already know you do good work." He passed me a badge. It had my stats on it already along with my old SS picture.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. I promise I'll do a good job." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Have Emily set you up with a desk downstairs and then go to ballistics to pick up a Glock" He sat back down and I left the room. Now as I was walking down the stairs again I realized that Emily and J.J. (Agent Jareau's nickname) were sitting at their desks waiting for me. I walked over to them.

"So?" Emily asked me.

"Meet Special Agent Eva Wolfe." I cried and she and J.J. hugged me.

"Oh this is great. Now there are three of us." My blonde friend said. Emily grabbed my bag and threw it on to a desk next to hers.

"You can sit there next to me and J.J." We began walking to the elevator when I bumped into a wall of muscle. Two strong arms grabbed mine as I almost fell backwards. I looked up into a really handsome face.

"Hey, Derek Morgan, at your service." Handsome Face, who I now knew as Derek Morgan, greeted me.

"Hi, Special Agent Eva Wolfe. Nice to meet you." I said back trying to keep my cool. It wasn't easy with J.J. and Emily giggling behind me. Derek Morgan raised his eyebrows at me.

"You new?" I nodded.

"Just got my badge today. We were just heading down so I could start packing some heat." I looked down at my arms, which were still grasped in Derek Morgan's hands.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" I asked him as sweetly as possible. He chuckled and let go of my arms.

"See ya later baby." He waved and walked back to his desk. J.J. and Emily grabbed my arms and dragged me into the elevator.

"OhMyGod! You just resisted the charms of Derek Morgan."J.J cried. I laughed. Really, charms of Derek Morgan. If he thought he was a player. I was so going to put him in his place.

"whatever, no big deal. Now let's drop it so I can go get armed." I did NOT want drama on my first day as an agent. We found me a 9mm Glock as my main weapon and a Glock 27 as my back up. We were entertained on our way back up by Emily telling us stories about Ryan. He was an adorable little child. He was my godson too. Ryan was born right on the last day of the convention last year and Prentiss and I became such good friends, that she had asked me and J.J. to be Ryan's godmothers. Before we could get off the elevator we were pushed back in by Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner and two other men that I didn't know.

"Hotch, what the heck is going on." Emily asked her husband.

"Serial killer in the Midwest. Everybody go home and pack." I must have looked confused because Emily said,

"We usually go out on loan to whoever needs our profiling skills. Just go home and pack enough for like 3 days and meet at Dulles. Gate 14. We have a private jet that takes us places." I nodded my understanding. I took my Denali and drove home. In less than twenty minutes I was at Dulles in long term parking, my car parked next to Emily and Agent Hotchner's Toyota. We all walked inside and met up with the other Agents. Once on the plane, Emily took pity on me and finally introduced me to the other two men that I didn't know.

"Eva, this is David Rossi," She pointed to the older man and he waved back. I nodded a hello. "This is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." She pointed to the younger man. He didn't look up from the case file his nose was buried in but, waved nonetheless. Hotchner caught us all up on this case. Apparently, the local LEO's were sent 5 bodies all wrapped in boxes and wrapping paper. There was no note or anything. Reid, spoke up from his seat,

"He's taunting us. It's like he's giving us a present but, it's anonymous. Like a secret admirer." We agreed, that sounded right. I was thinking about this case.

"What if he's saying something like, it's all wrapped up nicely, now you just have to figure out who I am. Like a puzzle or something. We have all the pieces except one, the most important one. Are you sure there wasn't and notes or clues as to where this came from? Didn't anyone see anything? I mean you don't just send 5 bodies through the mail." Emily nodded.

"We better take over interviewing anyone and everyone who could've seen something." We landed 5 minutes later. I went to pick up my bag but Derek Morgan beat me to it.

"Allow me Eva." I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed my bag from him.

"Thanks Derek but I can handle my own stuff. Why don't you go help Reid? He looks like he's struggling." Poor Reid was carrying his bag and two extra bags of files and extra firearms. Agent Morgan shot a quick grin my way and walked over to help Reid. J.J appeared at my shoulder.

"You just told Derek Morgan to buzz off. Well not in those words but…" I poked her in the side.

"Get over it. I'm not falling for his charm. There are so many rules about it, even if I was going to fall for him." We walked out of the plane and into the bright Midwestern sunlight. I grabbed my sunglasses out of my pocket and slipped them on. We were met by two local LEOs and their cars. I mentally counted. Hotch, Em, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, J.J., me and the two LEOs, Okay, good, we would all fit I two cars. The LEOs introduced themselves as Kate Woods and Michael James. Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi and Woods went in her car while the rest of us went with James. Forty five minutes later we could finally unfold our legs.

"Ugh. My legs are asleep." J.J. moaned as we went around to the trunk. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. I was stuck in between you and genius boy over there." I jabbed my thumb in Reid's general direction. J.J. laughed.

"Yeah you'll fit right in, Eva." I picked up my bag and one of the extra bags of arms. We all walked into the police station. Hotch was already talking to the chief.

"…all we need is a conference room, a couple of white boards, a fax, a photo copier and a secure line back to our technical analysis back in Quantico."

"Not a problem Agent Hotchner. We'll get right on it." Hotch showed us into a conference room where we unceremoniously dropped that bags we were holding. As Rossi and Reid were tacking pictures onto the white board, Prentiss was setting up a connection to Garcia, the technical analyst back in Quantico. Morgan was unloading all the extra guns and putting them into piles. It was kind of cute how organized he was. J.J. and I were sitting in the chairs provided reviewing the case files and reading off names and ages of the Vics to Reid and Rossi. I looked up in time to see a gun magazine flying at my face followed by Morgan's voice,  
"Heads up Wolfe!" I caught the magazine easily and grinned,

"Thanks, I'm gonna need backup when we catch this gun.", and laughed. His grin faltered for a moment but, was back full force a second later. I finished laughing and I looked at the pictures of the victims. I realized they were all almost Identical to me. Bright blue-grey eyes, long auburn hair and pale skin. I was a little scared but, I tried not to show it. Soon enough we had set up a profile for the unsub and we were heading back to our hotel. Emily and Hotch were sharing, J.J. and I were sharing and Morgan, Rossi and Reid were sharing. Mine and J.J.'s room was in the middle. We locked the deadbolt and the regular lock and put a chair under the door just in case. We were getting ready for bed, me in an oversize tee-shirt and J.J. in shorts and a tee-shirt, when we heard a noise out on the balcony. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head. J.J. and I grabbed our guns from the bedside tables and held them up at our noses. I pulled open the French doors that led to the balcony. We came face to face with…Derek Morgan.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the three of us screamed so loud, Hotch and Rossi came and broke down the door to make sure we were both alive. When they were sure we were all fine Rossi went back next door and Hotch handed us his room key and said we could buck with him and Prentiss for the night. As we were packing up our stuff I demanded an explanation from the rouge agent,

"So what were you doing on our balcony, Agent Morgan?" I asked with my hand on my hip and one eyebrow raised.

"Alright, don't kill me, Eva. All I wanted to do was to apologize for trying to be all charming and hitting on you. It was a little forward of me." I almost laughed but stopped when I realized he was serious.

"And you thought it would be smart to climb on to our balcony to tell me this?" He shrugged sheepishly.

"It looked cool. Plus it was really easy too." I made a noise in the back of my throat and followed J.J. into Emily and Hotch's room. The rest of the night passed without incident. The next day was when things got interesting. We were all downstairs in the breakfast room when the concierge came up to us. He held an envelope.

"Sorry for interrupting your breakfast agents, but, I have an envelope for," He paused to look at the envelope," Eva Wolfe." I shot Prentiss a confused look. I wasn't expecting any mail and no one knew where I was. I wiped my hands on the napkin in my lap and grabbed the envelope from the man. Inside was a single card that said:

Eva, you're next. It will be painful. Guess who?

I gasped and dropped the card on the floor. Morgan bent over and picked it up. He gave the card a quick scan.

"Oh shoot, Eva." He cried and passed the card around the table. When it made its way to Hotch, he glanced at it and said,

"Agent Wolfe, Do you have any idea who this could be?" I had tears in my eyes as I told the team what I knew,

"I had a boyfriend when I was 17. At first he was very protective of me. Then when we were dating for about 5 months he began hitting me. He played sports so he was strong. He was really strong. Once I came to school with a black eye, a split lip and a broken wrist. I had decided to fight back. I broke up with him the day after I broke my wrist and I never looked back. His name is Joe, Joe Jameson. You guys have to help me." I was letting the tears flow freely as I ran in to the bathroom. I heard Hotch tell J.J. and Emily to follow me. A few minutes later I was sobbing into the arms of my only friends.

"H-He said h-he'd k-k-kill me. I-I didn't t-think that h-h-e was ser-rious. I hate re-reliving t-that t-time in m-my l-life."I wailed while J.J. rubbed my back in circles and Emily pushed the hair out of my face.

"That's w-why I push M-Morgan a-away. H-he reminds m-me of J-J- of him." Ten minutes later I made my way out of the bathroom. Emily went to brief Hotch. J.J. went to tell Morgan something; probably the fact that he reminds me of my abusive ex. Rossi waved me over. I took J.J. vacated seat in between hi m and Reid. I leaned in to his open embrace as he asked me,

'Are you okay Eva? Do you think you can be strong for us and for yourself?" I felt myself nod as he dropped a soft kiss to the top of me head. Then Reid piped up.

"Did you know that 2 in every 5 men are abusive?"I sniffled, surprisingly that didn't upset me, or even surprise me. I leaned over and gave Reid a hug,

"Thanks genius boy." Morgan came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Eva can we talk?" That was it, no charming smile just sincerity. I nodded and stood up.

"I just want to really apologize. You're an awesome person and I hope we can be friends." I smiled; this was what I had been looking for in Agent Derek Morgan. I hugged him and sighed as his strong arms wrapped around my body.

"Yeah friends sound good."

"Alright Huggy time over. We have a serial killer to catch." Emily broke up our hug with two short claps. We piled into our two rented cars. Rossi, Morgan J.J. and me in one and Reid, Emily and Hotch in the other. Walking into eth conference room, all the pictures of the victims had new meaning for me. I sat down and fingered my gun; I couldn't wait to shoot that jerk that had made my life miserable. Prentiss was on the line with Garcia,

"Yeah, his name is Joe Jameson… Wait." She turned to me.

"Eva do you want to talk to Garcia. It would be easier" I nodded and took the phone.

"Um...Hello?" I said tentatively into the receiver.

"Hi Eva, right?" the voice on the other end was very peppy. I immediately felt better.

"Yeah you must be Garcia then."

"Yup. Now let's get this show on the road. I ask, you answer. Good?" I didn't ever answer before she fired off the first question.

"Date of Birth?"

"July 16th, 1980"

"Hair and eye color?"

"Black and blue respectively."

"Ooh I can see why you fell for him. Oops uh... Back on topic. Height?"

"Oh…uh... about 6'2" maybe."

OH-kay, one more. Last known address?"

'Oh…um… it's been so long. I can't remember. I'm so sorry Garcia." I felt so bad.

"It's okay baby doll .You gave me more than enough to work with. Can you put Prentiss back on the phone?"

"Sure" I passed the phone to Prentiss. She gave me a reassuring smile and began to listen to Garcia. Morgan came up behind me,

'It must be hard for you. You did a good job though."

'Thanks. This case is digging up old skeletons that I had hoped would never be dug up again." J.J. called me over,

'Hey Eva, you want to come and get lunch with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go take orders." I took everybody's order and we left to go get lunch. It had started to rain when we got back to the police station and five minutes later Channel 2 News was predicting a flash flood. Hotch told us all to pack up the files and make our way back to the hotel. We all met in mine and J.J. 's room since it was in the middle.

"So Reid, you said you found and address for our little friend here?" Morgan asked our resident genius, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Morgan was sitting at the foot of my bed.

'Yes. 102 Lee Road. It's a pretty secluded place." Hotch nodded

"Good job today. Tomorrow we'll start out to apprehend him. For now, Morgan you stay here with J.J. and Wolfe. I want to make sure they stay safe."J.J. and I groaned while Morgan said,

"Sure boss. Let me just go get my stuff." Hotch nodded and they all went off to bed. Morgan came back just as everyone was leaving.

"Okay you take the bed. I'll catch some zzz's on the couch." I had decided on sleeping arrangements before Morgan came back. It seemed like Morgan had his own Ideas.

'How about J.J. takes her bed and you and I take the other. I mean we're both mature adults. I think we can handle it." J.J. giggled at the thought of me sharing a bed with Morgan. I finally agreed. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants under my tee-shirt and Morgan pulled on a tee-shirt and boxers. We all climbed into bed and I made sure to put a pillow in between me and Morgan. Sometimes I have a tendency to roll over in bed during the night. The next morning, when I woke up my bed was warmer than I remembered and there was some giggling above me. I opened my eyes and was met by Derek Morgan's stubbly chin. I tried to roll away but two strong arms encircled my waist. I turned my head and saw J.J. She was more or less hysterical by now.

"Help me out of here!" I whisper-shouted while trying to push Morgan's arms off me. When that didn't work, I pinched him and he shot up.

"Huh? Wha--?" Ugh, this was so embarrassing. What was even worse was the fact that his shirt had ridden up and now I was staring at his tan, muscular back and I couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. I jumped out of the bed and pinched J.J. before running into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and splashed water on my face. After freshening up a little bit, I dressed and made my way back into the room. By then both Morgan and J.J. were dressed. I grabbed my gun, badge and cell phone and made my way down to the dining room. I didn't really feel like talking with either of them right now. Twenty minutes later, I was on my thirds cup of coffee and the rest of the BAU made their way down.

"Since the rain stopped and the streets aren't flooded we decided to go and pay Mr. Jameson a visit." Hotch's words woke me up more than the coffee. I jumped up,

"Alright, let's go!" I was ready to jump int6o a car but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked down to see Emily's concerned face. She gave me a small shake of her head and I sat back down. Hotch opened his mouth to say something but Morgan opened his mouth first,

"I'll take her Boss. Someone should go and get this guy." I opened my mouth to protest, but Emily, the traitor, said,

"That's a good idea Morgan. We'll meet you there." I grumbled a 'fine' and stood up. Morgan stood up next to me and we waved good-bye to everyone and walked out to the car.

"Just so you know, last night meant nothing." I said just to fill the silence. In reality, I had enjoyed the feeling of his arms around my waist.

"Okay whatever Eva. Let's just get this guy." He seemed tired, so I didn't' push anything. We arrived at 102 Lee Road in a half an hour, a very silent half an hour. We got out a block away from the house. I pulled out two bullet proof vests from the trunk and threw one to Morgan. We pulled them on and began our walk to the house. We reached the front door and Morgan knocked.

'FBI!" he screamed. When no one answered we pulled out our guns and made our way inside. We cleared the first floor and made our way upstairs, guns drawn. Once upstairs we heard a noise behind the bedroom door. Morgan looked back at me to see if I was okay. I nodded and he opened the door. We were met by my ex-boyfriend. He had a gun and looked happy to see us. He stood up and took a step towards me. I instinctively took a step back.

"Oh Eva, I won't hurt you. I've missed you so much. I'm glad you came back!" his tone was sickly-sweet.

"Don't talk to her you creep." The phrase came from Morgan. Joe looked excited.

"I had hoped I wouldn't' have to use this but…" He trailed off as he shot at me. Morgan jumped in front of me at the right moment and the bullet hit his arm. He slumped down to the ground at my feet. I dropped next to him. Almost forgetting about Joe. Almost. He saw me drop my Glock and took that moment to shoot me in the leg.

"Aghh." I gritted my teeth, and picked up my gun. I aimed at his chest but he shot me in the shoulder first.

"You can't escape this Eva. You should've known that when you broke up with me." I slowly grabbed Morgan's Glock with me left hand and when Joe came a little closer I put a 9mm in his head. Before he even landed on the floor, I grabbed my cell and hit speed dial number 3.

"Prentiss." A familiar voice greeted me.


	2. Part Deux

A/N: I am so sorry about the delay. My computer has a nasty virus and I had to borrow my aunt's computer. Hopefully the waits between stories won't be this look but, my life is super unpredictable. Now, on to part two.

"Get here now and bring an ambulance." I cried into the tiny speaker on my phone.

"Eva?" Prentiss sounded confused.

"Yeah and hurry." I managed to choke out before everything went black. I had to close my eyes against the bright fluorescent glare.

"Hey Eva," A voice called from my right. It was really familiar but, I couldn't place it.

"So E, you got hearing problems now too?" Morgan, that's who the voice belonged to. I opened my mouth,

"No, I've just been unconscious for… how long?"

"Ah, don't be a baby; it's been like a few hours." I lifted my head and looked at the damage done. Morgan had his right arm in a sling and I could tell that I had at least a big bandage on my arm and a brace and a bandage on my leg. Morgan sensing my cursory exam said,

"Don't worry. It looks a lot worse than it actually is." I wasn't that worried. I just wanted to go home

"When can I leave?"

"You and I can get out of here as soon as Hotch shows up." He smiled at me. Satisfied with his answer, I sat up and tried to stand up but, I fell right into Morgan who was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Whoops, sorry." I laughed and stood up slower this time. I managed to stay standing until an orderly came and shoved me down into a wheelchair.

"Hey, I can stand. Let me up." I snapped at the guy, who looked about 10.

"I'm sorry m'am. Agent Hotchner's orders." Alright! Hotch was here. I could leave. There was one thing I wanted to do before all the fuss.

"Can I speak with Agent Morgan alone please?" I asked the orderly as nicely as possible. Looking confused by my sudden mood swing, the orderly said,

"Uh…yeah, sure." And left the room. I turned my self so I was facing Morgan, who had sat down on my recently vacated bed.

"Uh, look, I just wanted to say …I'm sorry. What I said about last night… I didn't really mean it. I uh…really like you Derek. I guess today was like closure for me. Secretly, I've gone around being afraid that he would come back and, I don't know, get me. But…uh…now I'm not." I finished with a sigh and slumped back into the chair. Instead of walking out, like I thought he would, Derek Morgan surprised me. He took my face with his good hand, leaned down and kissed me.  
"I really like you too Eva. He whispered into my ar. And the moment was ruined by someone sneezing.

We looked up to see, Spencer Reid looking guilty and mouthing, 'I'm sorry'. Morgan the rest of the team and I laughed. Morgan wheeled me out into the hallway.

"So can I get up now?" I made a motion to standup but, Derek pushed me back down.

"Not on my watch babe. I'm gonna be by your side until you're 100% and after that I'm gonna be by your side for forever."

A/N: and we have reached the end. As you can see, I have a thing for happy endings. So thank you everyone for reading and I will be back with more fluff soon. (I hope)


End file.
